


Gentlemen Prefer Redheads

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: This is a tiny bit self indulgent. I wrote Tim having a redhead kink but it's not really central to the story. This is just some smut inspired by a hot photo of Tim sitting in the sand.





	1. Chapter 1

I was lying on my towel on the hot sand, the blistering sun beating down and almost burning through the parasol under which I was lying. I was focused on a man about ten feet from me who was sitting down, his legs askew, with a sizable bulge in his shorts. I'd been arguing with myself that it was Tim Curry but I couldn't be sure. For one thing, I was too afraid to believe it. I worshipped the man from afar. He did things to me which made me weak at the knees. He was so hot and perfectly fitted the description of bonafide Daddy. His gorgeous curly dark hair had been grown out just a little, and his salt and pepper beard was just magnificent. The thought of it scratching my heated skin as he mouthed his way over my body made my bikini bottoms get somewhat damp. Then I heard a deep, dirty laugh escape from his mouth and I screamed internally. It was definitely Tim. No one else could make me feel so flustered with just a laugh. 

I angled my phone trying not to be too obvious and I snapped a pic. Oh my lord, it was incredible. I longed to palm him over those shorts before removing them and closing my mouth around his beautiful hard cock. I rubbed my thighs together, trying to discreetly tamp down my arousal. I stole a glance at Tim and he was looking directly at me. Lying on my stomach, he would have a nice view of my breasts, if he wanted one. Which was obviously crazy. I quickly looked away once our eyes met. I messaged my friend, losing my mind over the fact that Tim Curry was sitting so close to me. And that he looked so fucking sexy smoking his cigarette. 

I spent the next few minutes stealing glances at him, my mind going into overdrive. I couldn't stop myself. He was so sexy just sitting there and as I imagined what I'd love to do to him, I felt his eyes burning into me. My cheeks reddened, mortified that I'd been caught ogling him. I reluctantly met his eyes as the weight of his stare was so great. He was smiling and he licked his bottom lip before taking a drag of his cigarette. I returned his smile timidly and my stomach did a flip. I turned my attention back to my phone yet I could still feel his eyes on me. I looked up again and although he was relatively far away, I thought I detected a fleck of heat in his eyes. I picked up my book and attempted to read but once I'd read the same sentence three times, I gave up. I chanced a glance at Tim and his attention was elsewhere. 

Although I was under a parasol my pale skin could still get burnt so I brought out my sun cream and began to apply it. Smoothing it up my legs, I looked up and Tim was staring. He didn't look away when our eyes met and I became very self conscious, but I continued. Finishing my legs, I did my arms, my neck and the area above my chest. Flicking my eyes upwards, I saw Tim still looking at me. He stood up and my heart sank a little, thinking that he was leaving. I guessed I'd get over it. It was amazing just to see him in the flesh. I finished with the cream and returned it to my bag. 

Suddenly Tim was standing before me, smiling down at me. I swallowed as my eyes widened. He was so delicious, that beautiful smile dazzling me more than the sun. I sat cross-legged and he crouched down, squatting. I willed my eyes to stay on his face and not wander down to look at his obviously massive cock. 

“Hi,”

he purred in that gorgeously sinful accent. I felt a shiver run the length of my spine as the one syllable he spoke made my bottoms dampen even further. Sitting cross-legged I could do nothing but hope to god that he didn't notice. It's not like he'd be looking at my crotch anyway. All of this passed through my brain in a matter of seconds. I returned Tim's smile and said 

“Hi,” 

“I'm Tim,”

he told me, rather unnecessarily. 

“y/n, pleased to meet you Tim,”

I replied. He was grinning. 

“Not enjoying the sun?”

He asked, gesturing to my parasol.

“I like it for a little while,”

I told him, 

“but my skin and hair colouring means I can't sit out for too long without burning. I get far too hot anyway,”

I replied, transfixed by his beautiful green eyes.  
He nodded, his eyes searching my face. For what, I wasn't sure. 

“I don't think there is such a thing as too hot…”

He let the comment hang in the air. Did he mean what I thought he meant?? I pushed it away, reminding myself who I was talking to. 

“I Iike redheads,”

he told me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, his mouth quirked up at one side. I was freaking out inside as he was talking, wondering why he was speaking to me at all

“You do?”

I replied, smiling. 

“Oh yeah…”

he answered, his full lower lip caught between his sparkling front teeth, and his eyes left my face, slowly ran down my neck, over my collarbone and stopped at my full breasts, the tops peeking out over my cups. He continued on down my torso and very obviously looked at my crotch. All I could think was 

“could he see the wet patch?!”

I held my breath as his eyes slowly dragged back up to my face. I swore I could hear a tiny groan escape his lips. As I let out the breath I'd been holding, he asked if I'd like to have a drink in his beach hut which was only a stone's throw away. 

“It'll give you some relief from the heat,”

he said, not that I needed any convincing. My mind was screaming, of course I do. Keeping this thought to myself, I said 

“I'd love to,”

Smiling, he offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and I felt electricity flow from where his hot skin touched mine. Ignoring the frisson of desire running the length of my body, I picked up my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders, stepping in to my pool shoes and I followed Tim who was walking towards the little row of wooden huts at the top of the beach. I almost stumbled as the sand was uneven and my eyes were somewhat distracted, being fixated on Tim's heavenly tight butt.

He held the door open for me and I stepped inside to see a cute little space with a sofa against one wall, a footstool and a small table. In one corner there were a few bottles of spirits and mixers sitting on top of a small freezer. I could hear the hum of the a/c and it was gloriously cool on my hot skin. The sound of the hut door closing made me turn around and Tim walked towards the corner with the drinks. 

“That was unexpected,”

I vaguely thought, 

“I assumed we'd be sitting on the little porch under the canopy. Oh well.” 

“What's your poison?”

Tim asked. Looking at the bottles, I said, 

“gin and tonic please,”

“Excellent choice,”

he purred, his grin still etched on his face.

“I think I'll join you,”

and he brought out two gin glasses from a small cupboard next to the freezer. I watched him pour generous measures of gin into both glasses before opening the freezer door and grabbing some ice. He opened a bottle of tonic water and split it between the two glasses. He handed me one glass, lifting the other for himself. He clinked his glass against mine,

“to new friends,”

he intoned and took a sip. I repeated his toast and sipped my own drink. 

He gestured with his hand towards the sofa and he walked ahead of me and sat down. I sat next to him, close enough for our knees to touch. I felt awkward so I fingered the rim of my glass quite unconsciously. I felt rather than saw Tim's eyes watching my finger. Meeting his gaze, I saw heat in his eyes. They travelled between my finger and my eyes and back again. He looked so delectable, I wanted to pounce on him. He was looking at me like I was his prey. Needing to break the silence, I asked

“So do you really like redheads or was that just a line?”

“Oh I like redheads,”

he replied grinning widely, 

“I really like redheads. They're fiesty and sexy. You never know what to expect when you're with them. It's exciting,”

He continued, sipping his gin. I was loving this. I had always loved my unique hair colour. And the fact that my fantasy man Tim was gushing about his love of redheads while we sat in a secluded beach hut sharing a drink, made my mind go crazy imagining what might happen next. 

“So what's your favourite thing about us?”

I asked. Now we had something to talk about, I was beginning to relax a little. It was overwhelming just being next to this man who had featured in my fantasies for as long as I could remember and I wanted to know what intrigued him about redheads and more importantly what was his endgame? I didn't dare imagine that he was attracted to me. Why would he be? 

Tim sipped his drink as he pondered my question. 

“I love how red hair and pale skin are in such stark contrast with one another. It always makes you stand out,”

he told me, his eyes never leaving my face, 

“and I love the way there are so many different tones in your hair when the sun hits it. To me, redheads are always the most beautiful women in the room. Something draws me. I can't explain it.”

I watched his mouth shape his words, mesmerised with both his presence and the way his mouth moved, not to mention what he was actually saying. 

“It's what made me notice you,”

he went on, 

“you moved and the sun caught the top of your head and the copper and blond tones drew my eye as they shone. It was beautiful. It was then that I decided I wanted to introduce myself. I hope you don't mind,”

He looked at me apologetically. 

“Of course not!”

I assured him, 

“I was amazed when I saw you standing before me. I had noticed you too you know…”

“Really?”

He smiled. He looked pleased at this. I nodded, smiling a little self-consciously. 

“I thought you were particularly unique with your pixie cut. It's very cute,”

he told me and I blushed, unused to compliments of this kind. 

“Thank you,”

I said quietly while inside I was screaming with delight. 

“You're adorable when you blush,”

he went on, smiling at my bashfulness. My cheeks still tinged pink, I regarded him through my lashes, trying to work out what he was doing. It must've shown on my face because he asked, 

“what's the matter?”

“I'm just wondering how we ended up here,”

I said. 

“Well, I asked you to join me for a drink and you said yes,”

he said matter-of-factly. I giggled, making him chuckle. The sound was glorious and his face lit up as he smiled once more. 

“You know that's not what I meant!”

I chided him and he chuckled even more. He was so smooth and charming and I was lost to him already. 

“Ok, let's not beat around the bush, I saw you and I thought you were cute and I wanted to talk a little because I wanted to see how much you fitted with my idea of a fiery redhead. And that was before you applied the sun cream,”

He grinned again and a smile crept along my lips.

“So how am I doing?”

I asked, a cheeky grin on my face as I waited on his answer with baited breath. He feigned a thoughtful expression for a second before speaking, 

“hmm let's see, you stood out to me on the beach. You have one tight, smoking hot body. Fiesty? I'd put money on it. Sexy? Definitely,”

He counted them on his fingers as he spoke. I couldn't believe my ears! I looked at the floor as my face grew hot and suddenly I felt Tim's fingers under my chin, tilting my face up to meet his intense gaze. As he held my chin, the skin felt as though it was on fire, but it was nothing compared to the inferno dancing in Tim's eyes. He locked eyes with me and all at once, I was certain of what he wanted. Oh lord how I wanted it too. 

Without breaking his gaze, he took my glass and sat it on the table in front of the sofa. He shimmied closer to me and I held my breath as his face slowly came toward me. In a low voice, he whispered, 

“I've really wanted to do this since I first set eyes on you,”

He was so close, his lips almost brushed mine as he spoke, his hot breath sending sparks of heat to my arousal. He closed the distance and captured my lips with his own, his eyes fluttering as they shut. I sighed at the wonderful feeling of his perfect mouth against my own. It felt even more amazing than I had ever imagined. Which was saying something as I had thought about this. A lot. 

Tim pulled back, looking intensely at me to gauge my reaction. My eyes were closed and I had a slightly dazed expression when they opened. He leaned forward again and pressed his lips to mine a little harder than before. As he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of my lips, he carded a finger through my hair, tilting my head as my lips opened willingly to him. Sliding his tongue inside my mouth, he began to caress mine with a languid, sweeping motion which caused me to moan softly. Deepening the kiss, Tim's beard began to lightly rub against my heated skin causing delicious friction, making me moan again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me as we kissed, feeling as though I was dreaming. 

Breaking for air, Tim was giving me an ardent look, overflowing with lust and desire. His eyes were black with it and the way he looked at me was like he wanted to devour me. It sent a white hot spike of heat straight to my pussy. I ached for more as I tried to catch my breath. Tim dove for my lips again, the pressure of his hand on my head becoming firmer as he desperately tried to bring me closer to him. His other hand slid up to my shoulder and slid my towel off. Without looking, he threw it on the floor and his hand gravitated to my breast, palming over the material of my bikini. He kneaded it, then pinched the nipple, making me yelp into his mouth. He smiled as he continued to kiss me breathless and his hand reached up behind my neck and expertly undid the knot of my top, which caused the cups to fall down, exposing my chest to him. Pulling back, he unashamedly admired me, 

“absolutely gorgeous,’

he murmured before pushing me against the arm of the sofa and attaching his mouth to my breast, licking all around it before flicking his tongue over the nipple. I was moaning freely at the sensations he was causing. I pressed his head closer to me, arching my back, my eyes closed in pleasure.

Tim reached around me and unfastened the last knot, discarding my top in the general direction of the towel. He lay his chest on top of me as he kissed me again. 

“I want you so bad baby,”

he whispered against my lips. 

“I'm yours,”

I breathed. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it away. Tim laid me down fully on the sofa, his body hovering over me. He attached his mouth to my neck, sucking the skin hard enough to leave marks but I didn't care. He was bringing me so much pleasure I began to groan each time he sucked a new patch of skin. Licking it to soothe it, he made his way down my throat to my shoulders. He sank his teeth in lightly, and I moaned loudly, loving the painful pleasure. My hands were fisting my hair as I desperately needed something, anything for purchase. 

As his mouth got lower, I began to writhe under his touch. He kissed and licked along my collarbone before dragging his tongue down to my breasts, his beard scratching tantalisingly over my skin . He caressed both, leaving little sucker marks around them. My hand threaded into his hair and I gripped it firmly as I began to thrust my hips up to his. I could feel his half hard cock against me and this made my brain shut down completely. All I knew was that I never wanted Tim to stop. 

He was getting lower and lower. As he mouthed my torso, his hand wandered ahead and he cupped my aching cunt over my bottoms. My hips thrust toward his hand and I gasped as he ran his middle finger between my lips, a simple layer of fabric all that separated the two. 

“Touch me,”

I begged him between breaths, 

“please, I need you!’

With that, Tim slid his hand inside my bottoms and swiped his finger from back to front, a growl escaping his throat as he felt how wet and ready I was. 

“Fuck!”

He murmured against the skin of my stomach as he teased my sensitised skin with his fingertips, ghosting along. It was driving me crazy. I thrust my hips again as he teased me. As I let loose a strangled cry of frustration, he relented and sought out my clit, slick with my arousal and he gently circled it with the pad of his finger. I groaned in relief at finally having some attention. Tim caught my lips and kissed me hard as he worried my clit to the point of distraction. I had to pull back to pant for air. 

Tim moved to kneel between my thighs and he pulled down my panties. He stood up to take them off and he coaxed me to sit up, my feet on the floor. Kneeling down again, Tim ran his fingers from my clit to the back and he pushed a finger inside me. My head fell back against the sofa as he moved it in and out, crooking it against my walls. Soon he added another and began to quicken his movement. The feeling of his fingers filling me over and over made my breathing shallow, punctuated with groans. Finger fucking me hard now, Tim was watching me writhe and squirm, thrusting my hips to meet his hand. My eyes were closed as I tried to breathe and I heard Tim growl, 

“do you like that baby?”

I managed to huff a sound of agreement. 

“How about this?”

he asked and I could hear his grin as he moved his fingers faster than ever, filling me to the hilt, scissoring and stroking me mercilessly. All I could do was groan as I felt my orgasm rushing towards me. My panting breaths were replaced by groans each time he filled me and I canted my hips off the sofa as I came hard, all over Tim's hand. I sighed in relief, collapsing against the cushions. Tim removed his fingers and sucked them clean. He stood up and pulled down his shorts and I saw his huge cock for the first time. It was rock hard and it glistened with desire. 

Sitting forward, I licked the tip, lapping up the pre-cum and Tim moaned deeply. Taking the base in my hand, I began to stroke him gently as I sucked the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue on his head, causing him to groan, his hand gripping my hair. I used my free hand to massage his balls as I sucked his head hard. 

“Fuck baby!”

Tim cried out, 

“suck me!”

I enveloped his huge cock as far as I could, my mouth stretching around his girth. He hit the back of my throat and I moved back up, running my tongue along the sensitive skin. The sensation of my tongue, my hand following and my other caressing his balls, made Tim pant heavily and it seemed I had brought out his filthy mouth.

“Oh god! Oh fuck yes! Baby you feel so fucking good around me!”

Tim was groaning so loudly, the sound making my still sensitive pussy tingle and begin to leak again. Removing my mouth, I stroked him firmly as I pulled him down for a filthy kiss. Drawing back, I looked into his eyes and said, 

“Tim I need you to fuck me. I can't wait any longer…”

With that, Tim knelt down, pulling me by my hips until I was slouched down, my pussy at the front of the couch. Tim took his enormous length in his hand and he rubbed the head down my slit. I hissed a breath through my teeth, my blood singing in my veins and my heart hammering so fast I could hear the pulse pounding in my ears. 

“So wet for me,”

Tim muttered as he looked at my dripping pussy. With one smooth stroke he slid easily inside me. He groaned as my tight walls gripped his hard cock, the delicious slide of him making my breath stutter. He took hold of my hips and began thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him even closer. His hips quickened as his desire to fuck me kicked up a notch, owing to the feeling of my tight cunt gripping his cock. The sound of slapping skin, mixed with our groans of pleasure reverberated around the small room as Tim slammed his hips forward, filling me relentlessly with his pulsing cock.

He leaned forward, bracing himself with his palms on the sofa as his hips snapped to mine in short sharp bursts. Tim caught my lips with his, his tongue licking every inch of my mouth he could reach. Wrapping his arms around my back, he cradled me to him. I wound my arms around his shoulders and he held me under my butt, pulling me further onto his cock each time. The feeling of his hot damp body rubbing against my own and his chest hair grazing my pebbled nipples was intoxicating. 

Needing more, Tim set me down again and he lifted my legs, gripping me under my thighs just above my knees and he fucked me so hard and fast that I couldn't think. I could barely breathe as he pounded me mercilessly. My cries must've been heard by the people who were closest to the huts. Not that it bothered me. It didn't even occur to me at the time. All I could think was I had never been fucked so hard nor so good in all my life. 

Tim was gasping for breath, his hips beginning to stutter. One more thrust and I was pushed over the edge, my back arching as I groaned from deep inside, my walls clamping down hard on Tim's aching cock. He pistoned his hips quickly, groaning each time he filled me until his hips slammed forward forcefully as he exploded inside of me, his cum shooting into my ruined pussy. He thrust gently until he was completely spent before pulling out of me and resting his sweat soaked face on my thigh. I stroked his damp hair as we lay like that, collecting ourselves. I felt Tim's finger run up my lips, catching some of the fluids that covered my fevered skin. He put his fingers in his mouth, humming in pleasure as he sucked them clean. 

After a few moments, Tim climbed up next to me on the sofa, his arm winding around my shoulders, pulling me close. I laid my head on his shoulder. 

“Would you mind if I smoked?”

he asked. I said no and added that a cigarette sounded great right about now. He lit up and took a long drag before exhaling. He offered it to me and I took it gratefully. Leaning back on Tim's chest as I smoked, I felt content. I handed it back and Tim sighed with pleasure as he inhaled, the nicotine reaching his bloodstream. 

“Do you have anywhere to be?”

Tim asked after a while.

“No,”

I replied. 

“What did you have in mind?”

I arched an eyebrow as I turned to face him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply before pulling me onto his lap. I straddled his hips as we continued kissing. Tim's hands reached for my breasts as his mouth left mine and began trailing kisses down my jawline. Moving his lips next to my ear, he whispered, 

“I thought we could go back to my room and see how much louder I can make you scream.”

And he bit down on my earlobe. A shiver of desire ran the length of my body at both his hot breath in my ear and the twinge of pain at his bite, coupled with the thought of how much more pleasure he could give me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where chapter 1 left off. Basically more of the same, but there's a fluffy ending too.

I shivered at Tim's hot breath in my ear. He wanted to make me scream louder. I was up for that but our current position made me not want to wait to get back to his room. We were both naked and I was on his lap. He looked so hot after the fantastic sex we'd just had. His hair was all mussed up, his cheeks were flushed and there was desire in his eyes once more. 

Tim’s hands were kneading my breasts as he sucked on my neck. My pussy was beginning to leak at the sensation of his exquisite mouth on my still sensitive skin and his skilled fingers were tweaking my nipples, pebbling them and sending sparks of white hot heat to my core. I closed my eyes, a moan escaping my lips as I focused on nothing but the feeling of Tim worshipping my body. I could feel his cock twitching as he sucked at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. Our skin was still damp from sweat from the first time and as it cooled, I broke out in goosebumps. Or was that simply the wonderful result of Tim's heavenly caresses? 

I cupped Tim's face in my hands, bringing it up to mine to claim those impossibly full lips again. I wound my arms around his neck as our tongues danced in the hot cavern of our joined mouths. Tim's hands were on my back pulling me closer to him as we continued to kiss, the passion increasing exponentially. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my vulva and I moved my hips towards it, desperate to have him inside me again. Having to break for air, I rested my forehead against Tim's, panting and getting lost in the depths of his lust darkened eyes. 

Holding my gaze, Tim purred, 

“Baby, how would you like to sit on Daddy's cock?”

He was smirking, the fire in his eyes dancing with arousal. I smiled, kissing him again, before I positioned myself over his hard cock and sunk down slowly, hissing at the intrusion and the sheer size of him. Tim was gripping the throw he was sitting on as he held his breath, before he exhaled heavily as his cock filled me to the hilt. 

“Oh baby, I love how tight you feel,”

Tim growled in a low voice, groaning as I began to roll my hips. 

I gripped Tim's shoulders as I got into a quick rhythm, the slick slide of his cock against my walls making me moan, his incredible girth stretching me wider. Tim's hands slid down my back to my butt, squeezing and forcing me further onto his cock each time I thrust. I positioned one hand into Tim's luscious curls, gripping at the base of his skull and I claimed his lips in a messy breathy kiss, my moans of pleasure being swallowed by his mouth. I began to pant as Tim felt so good inside me. I quickened my hips, fucking him with abandon. Tim groaned again before ducking his head down and capturing my nipple in his mouth. My breath hitched in my throat at the feeling of Tim's tongue flicking my nipple. I arched my back, pushing his head towards me, while I rode him hard. One of Tim's hands slid between our sweaty bodies, the pad of his finger finding my clit. He massaged it rather jerkily owing to the rapid movement of my hips, but oh my lord, it felt so damn good. Immediately a stream of moans escaped my lips, the double stimulation making my eyes roll back in my head. 

“Cum for Daddy, baby,”

Tim urged, his breathing becoming laboured as his cock ached for release. He lifted his hips as I pounded him harder than ever, his mouth open, letting loose a guttural groan from his core as my walls clamped down on his throbbing dick. My orgasm crashed over me, wave after wave of euphoria consuming me. I moaned loudly, relief coursing through me as the pleasure made me convulse in his lap. Fucking myself through my climax tipped Tim over the edge. 

“Daddy's coming!”

Tim growled, his hips thrusting forward hard as he emptied himself into my tingling pussy. His head fell back on the top of the sofa, his eyes closed, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. After a few moments, Tim brought his head back up, his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb rubbing the skin there. His eyes were shining and he was smiling so genuinely. He'd never been so beautiful. 

“I know things have escalated really quickly,”

Tim began. I giggled, thinking about the fact that his softening cock was still inside me. 

“I know they have,”

he continued, 

“But I think we have a connection. I'd really like to take you out. Only if that's something you'd be interested in?”

He added, his gentlemanly demeanour coming to the fore, despite our current position. I smiled, pressing my lips to his chastely before replying. 

“I would really like that Tim,”

“So what do you say we get dressed, go to my room for a shower and then go for dinner?”

he asked. 

“That sounds like a plan,”

I said, hoping that he would join me under the spray. You know, to save water obviously. Tim kissed me, lingering for a few seconds and I could feel my arousal being stoked once again. This man was like a drug. Now I'd had a taste, I wanted more. 

I got up off Tim's lap and retrieved my bikini before putting my towel around my shoulders. Shit! I'd left my bag on the sand! I'd been so wrapped up in Tim, I hadn't even given it a thought. I dashed out of the hut and saw thankfully that it was where I left it. I picked it up and checked the contents. Purse, phone, earphones, book and sun cream. Everything was there. Phew! I began to walk back to the hut. As I crossed the threshold I saw a look of disappointment on Tim's face transform into joy at the sight of me. He heaved a huge sigh and said, 

“I thought you'd come to your senses and scarpered!”

his inherent sweetness squeezed my heart.

“I forgot my bag when we came in earlier, but it's fine. I've got it,”

I smiled, crossing the floor to wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. 

“Nothing could keep me away,”

I told him, fingering the curls that lay on his forehead.

“Now let's go have a shower so we can eat. I am ravenous.”

Tim grinned at this, his entire face lighting up. 

“You have such a beautiful smile,”

I told him, running the back of my fingers down his cheek as I took a moment to take him in. He was so handsome. I couldn't believe that we'd just slept together. Twice. And now he was taking me out for dinner. I was unable to believe that the man of my dreams was standing in front of me, looking like the cat who had got the cream. 

“Baby, you are way out of my league,”

he began but I cut in, telling him to stop talking crazy. He started to protest so I reached up and kissed him soundly, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He moaned softly and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. The vulnerability it conveyed tugged at my heart strings. Breaking apart, Tim held me to his chest, stroking my hair. He inhaled my scent, closing his eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips. He pulled back and said, 

“Let's go. The shower in my room is rather large!”

He released a deep and sinful chuckle, lacing his fingers with mine and leading the way out of the hut, we walked along the decking there and to the hotel which was only a minute or so from the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another chapter but it needs beta'd before I can post it so stay tuned if you liked this one.


End file.
